


powerpoint presentations & phone numbers

by orphan_account



Series: wedding speeches ft. drag queens & powerpoints [1]
Category: All Time Low, Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute Mr. Way, M/M, Punk Mikey, Teacher Pete - Freeform, Wedding, bunch of mentioned people from other bands, yes i am the punk mikey anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mikey regretted a lot of things in his life. He regretted sticking the fork in the toaster that one time, dressing in drag that one time over that one stupid bet, trying to put a space heater with him in the shower (with a bonus freaking out Frank), and all of his high school years. All of them.</p><p>He regretted all of those highly, but nothing beat letting Gerard give a speech at his wedding."</p><p>working title: 'you set me up, i set you up, now i embarrass you at your wedding'</p>
            </blockquote>





	powerpoint presentations & phone numbers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingfrnk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingfrnk/gifts).



> if you haven't been ruined by cute mr. way yet then you should.  
> [my tumblr](http://awkwardpunkdork.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (yes, i am the punk mikey anon)  
> ((also i am bvb, bmth, fir & paramore trash so their lead singers are featured for like two seconds))

Mikey regretted a lot of things in his life. He regretted sticking the fork in the toaster that one time, dressing in drag that one time over that one stupid bet, trying to put a space heater with him in the shower (with a bonus freaking out Frank), and all of his high school years. All of them.

He regretted all of those highly, but nothing beat letting Gerard give a speech at his wedding.

\--

Patrick's speech was absolutely hilarious. Mikey could see Hayley by his side doubled over from laughing so hard at the freaking hilarious speech. Most of the guests were in the same state. He hadn't known much about Pete's own pining, but if it was really that bad, he would hug Patrick, Andy, Joe, Bob, Ray, and pretty much everyone that worked at the school. Seemed all of Pete's teacher friends had received the oh-god-Mikey-is-perfection-and-he-will-never-like-me speech. Pete was friends with all the teachers. He had to hug a lot of people after his wedding.

"So believe me, I had never been more excited to actually set two people up in my life when Hayley showed up at my office asking for help," Patrick said with a small smile, "turns out the kids caught on too which really, we should have all expected. The plan to get them together though, that's another story for another time. It worked though, didn't it? Or none of us would be here to congratulate the married couple." 

He grinned over at Patrick as he sat down to loud whistling, clapping, and some cheering. The plan was the whole reason he had even admitted to Pete though he really hated being in small closets now. Especially small closets with sports equipment digging into his bony body.

He saw Gerard get up out of his speech after the guests- including himself from how earlier he watched Gee gasping for breath as he laughed -calmed down. He didn't expect the place to go dark. He didn't expect a cart to be rolled in with a projector. He definitely did not expect for a Powerpoint to come up. It was exactly like his brother, cute and yet still menacing. The title slide was what really got his attention. 

_Pining, Scene Phases & Drag  (Mikey might be punk, but he's embarrasses himself a lot)_

_Oh motherfucking shit._  was all his mind supplied. This was going to be a long speech. A long speech he didn't want anyone to hear because Gerard knew every little embarrassing thing that has ever happened to him. It was an extremely large list, the worst times coming from his awkward high school years. It was in that moment he realized, his older brother wears pastels, is Cute Mr. Way to his students and fellow teachers, and is a complete shitdick that had way too much blackmail material on his little brother.

\--

It was already ten minutes into the speech- that probably passed a limit on how long wedding speeches should be -and Gerard was still going. Mikey wondered silently if he could pretend to use the restroom. In reality, he was going to plan his brother's murder in there. He wondered if Hayley would help him hide the body. She probably would. Right now though, he knew he was a bright red as the guests laughed loudly. Ronnie, Oliver, and Andy had tears streaming down their faces. He hated his own punk friends sometimes.

\--

Mikey forced a smile on his face as he raised his wine glass towards his brother. He managed to effectively hide the obscene gesture he was showing off to Gerard. He knew Pete heard him mutter under his breath about how he was going to murder his brother in his fucking sleep, and how Gerard was going to regret giving him a key in the afterlife.

For now though, he was stuck being embarrassed at his wedding. He was going to get Gee back at the Way-Iero wedding. He needed three drag queens though and somewhere where he wouldn't be questioned for buying two pounds of glitter. Maybe some bagpipes too. Gerard changed the slide to one titled _Michael James Way's Most Embarrassing Stories_  and decided that he definitely needed the bagpipes too.

"So, not everyone knows about Mikey sticking a fork in a toaster," Gerard said in a gleeful tone, "you are now going to be informed of the wonders Mikey has had with technology and drag. Including that one time with the space heater, shower, and the guy I'm marrying soon, Frank."

He already knew who he needed to talk to- or maybe beg depending on whether they agreed or not.

\--

After the horribly long speech and the movement to the after party thing- he heard Andy say it was thirty three minutes long -he searched for the people he needed. They were all pretty easy to spot, being taller than most of the people attending. He belatedly realized that most of his friend were at five feet or less or they were towering over six feet. He snapped out of his realization, grabbing the shoulder of the first person he saw. He was met with the face of Zack. "Hey congrats." Zack greeted. He studied Zack for a moment before hearing more voices congratulate him on marrying Pete. He looked up to see Rian, Alex, and Jack. Perfect, all the people who he needed.

See, the four of them had graduated last year. All four also dressed in drag for Halloween too, winning the best group costume. It was rather easy to know he had them in mind as soon as he realized drag queens we're a priority for his speech.

"So, anyone know how to play the bagpipes?" he asked, getting an answer of confused face and a simple answer of "I could learn, why?" from Zack.

\--

Mikey had five new phone numbers by the end of his rather lovely wedding (Gerard's speech was horribly embarrassing, but it wasn't that bad). Three came from drag queens who liked dressing up every Friday night. The fourth number came from a sweet guy who promised to learn the bagpipes. Now, the fifth number though, it was from someone who could supply two pounds of glitter.

Gerard was going to regret letting him do a speech and plan the entire Way-Iero wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> some questions you probably have:  
> who supplies the two pounds of glitter??  
> why does mikey need drag queens??  
> bagpipes at a wedding????
> 
> it'll all be answered in the next fic with the working title of 'elaborate revenge for saying unicorns didn't exist that one time when i was seven'


End file.
